1. Field of the Invention
The present arrangement relates to hopper car discharge mechanisms and more specifically it relates to hoppers with discharge openings extending laterally below the hopper car and including doors with locking mechanisms for discharging material from the car into bin areas which may be located beneath the railroad track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 900,672 is of interest for its disclosure of a locking device for a door or hinged hopper bottom. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,729,375 and 1,830,389 are of interest for their disclosure of an over center door latching arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,184 is of interest for its disclosure of a toggle locking arrangement for a hopper car. U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,487 is of interest for its disclosure of a hopper door locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,403 is of interest for its disclosure of a hopper door locking mechanism wherein sticking of the device is avoided by providing lost motion between the parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,582 is of interest for its disclosure of a locking device for hopper car doors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,166 is of interest for its disclosure of a locking mechanism for railway car hopper doors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,174 and 2,730,966 are of interest for their disclosure of various types of hopper door latching mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,294 is of interest for its disclosure of a cam operated hopper gate latching mechanism.